The present invention is related to an exercising ball holder for fixing an exercising ball and locking elastic cords. It can ensure safety in use of the exercising ball. The position of the elastic cords can be quickly changed so as to achieve various exercising effects. Moreover, the exercising ball holder has simple structure and is manufactured at low cost.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional exercising ball 40 (usually called xe2x80x9cSwiss ballxe2x80x9d that is a big elastic plastic ball). The outer diameter of the exercising ball 40 is generally between 45 and 120 cm. A typical exercising ball 40 has an outer diameter between 50 and 80 cm. With respect to an exercising ball that has a 60-cm outer diameter, a user can sit thereon. Alternatively, the user can lie thereon. Even this user can face down, face up, or face laterally. However, the exercising ball 40 tends to roll away easily. So, the user is very likely to accidentally slip down or fall down and then gets hurt.
Furthermore, if the exercising ball 40 is used with an elastic cord (not shown), not only it is hard to fix the exercising ball 40 at a desire location, but also there is no place for locking the elastic cord. As a result, a user must carefully keep balanced and hold two ends of the elastic cord by both hands to exercise. It significantly limits the variety of the exercise patterns for the exercising ball 40 and the cooperative elastic cord.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an exercising ball holder for preventing the exercising ball from randomly rolling. The exercising ball holder also is able to lock elastic cords so that the safety in use of the exercising ball can be ensured.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above exercising ball holder in which the position of the elastic cords can be quickly changed so as to achieve various exercising effects.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above exercising ball holder that has simple structure and is manufactured at low cost.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: